


before I ever met you

by luthorpolastri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorpolastri/pseuds/luthorpolastri
Summary: She knew she shouldn’t be doing that, but she didn’t care. She wanted to meet her so badly.





	before I ever met you

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get it out of my system after getting "Before I ever met you" by Banks stuck in my head. All mistakes are mine as there's a while I don't write anything.

She knew she shouldn’t be doing that, but she didn’t care. She wanted to meet her so badly.

She was risking all their plans to meet her, but she felt so drawn to her in a way she couldn’t explain that she was sure she’d go insane if she didn’t. After all the things she had read about Lena in Kara’s journal, she had to see first-hand the smile and the eyes her twin seemed so obsessed about.

So, she waited for a window of opportunity. Kara was out of town, she just had to make some excuse to pass as her when Lena asked her about it. Shouldn’t be hard, right?

*

She watched Lena Luthor from afar. Lena wore a blue dress that fitted every curve of her body, and it made her mind head to directions it shouldn’t go. Not now. Not when she should focus. She licked her lips and waited as Lena talked to a blonde woman about something she couldn’t understand, even with the super hearing. 

As soon as Lena started walking towards the elevator, she followed. That was the opportunity she needed.

*

“Kara, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation.”

This. had. been. a. mistake. 

She froze on the spot, her mind going blank with everything Lena invading her senses. Her voice, her smell, her smile, her eyes. Her very presence. She was sure she was hyperventilating, and her mouth was hanging open, but she just couldn’t stop herself. It was too much too soon. She thought Kara sounded too in love with Lena, but now she knew she didn’t do the woman justice. Sure, the smile beaming with sincerity and the green eyes alight with optimism were there, Kara clearly wasn’t kidding about that, but Lena was just so much more. She had failed to describe how pleasant and honey-like Lena’s voice was and how her lips were painted red and seemed so delicious that she was eager to just touch them with hers. How she smiled with her eyes too, and the way her eyebrow moved that made her brain just stop working. Lena was just so much more than she was expecting, and she was also now waiting for an answer as she made a fool of herself and stood there staring.

“I… ah,” she cursed mentally. She had gone through this before the meeting, she was supposed to be ready. What was this woman doing to her senses? “I had to help Alex with something.” She smiled, but Lena didn’t even flinch at her hesitation. God, Kara was just as much as a gay mess as herself, she realized.

“I’m sorry, Kara, I need to get to Lab C, but when you get back maybe a girls’ night?”

She was starting to hate elevators. They were too fast. But this time she was ready, she had read extensively about Kara and Lena’s girls’ nights and what they did during lunch hours and dinners. 

“Big Belly Burger, like your birthday last year.” 

“Sold.” Lena smiled apologetically as she left the elevator, leaving a Russian puddle behind.


End file.
